wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XXX
Wojska minęły Konstantynów i zatrzymały się w Rosołowcach. Wyliczył bowiem książę, iż gdy Korycki i Osiński powezmą wiadomość o wzięciu Połonnego, muszą na Rosołowce się cofać, a jeśli nieprzyjaciel zechce ich gonić, to niespodzianie między całą siłę książęcą jakoby w pułapkę wpadnie i tym pewniej klęskę poniesie. Jakoż przewidywania te spełniły się w większej części. Wojska zajęły pozycje i stały cicho w gotowości do bitwy. Większe i mniejsze podjazdy rozeszły się na wszystkie strony z obozu. Książę zaś z kilku pułkami stanął we wsi i czekał. Aż wieczorem Tatarzy Wierszułła dali znać, iż od strony Konstantynowa zbliża się jakaś piechota. Usłyszawszy to książę wyszedł przede drzwi swej kwatery w otoczeniu oficerów, a z nimi kilkadziesiąt znaczniejszego towarzystwa, by patrzyć na owo wejście. Tymczasem pułki, oznajmiwszy się odgłosem trąb, zatrzymały się przede wsią, a dwaj pułkownicy biegli co prędzej, zadyszani, przed księcia, aby mu służby swoje ofiarować. Byli to Osiński i Korycki. Ujrzawszy Wiśniowieckiego, a przy nim wspaniałą świtę rycerstwa, zmieszali się bardzo, niepewni przyjęcia, i skłoniwszy się nisko czekali w milczeniu, co powie. – Fortuna kołem się toczy i pysznych poniża – rzekł książę. – Nie chcieliście waszmościowie przyjść na zaprosiny nasze, teraz zaś sami przychodzicie. – Wasza książęca mość! – rzekł śmiało Osiński. – Duszą całą chcieliśmy pod waszą książęcą mością służyć, ale zakaz był wyraźny. Kto go wydał, niech zań odpowiada. My prosim o przebaczenie, choć niewinni, bo jako wojskowi musieliśmy słuchać i milczeć. – To książę Dominik rozkaz odwołał? – pytał książę. – Rozkaz nie został odwołany – rzekł Osiński – ale już nas nie obowiązuje, gdyż jedyny ratunek i ocalenie wojsk naszych w łasce waszej książęcej mości, pod którego komendą odtąd żyć, służyć i umierać chcemy. Słowa te, pełne siły męskiej, i postać Osińskiego jak najlepsze wywarły na księciu i towarzyszach wrażenie. Był to bowiem słynny żołnierz i choć młody jeszcze, bo nie więcej czterdziestu lat liczył, pełen już wojennej praktyki, której w armiach cudzoziemskich nabył. Każde żołnierskie oko spoczywało też na nim chętnie. Wysoki, prosty jak trzcina, z podczesanym do góry żółtym wąsem i szwedzką brodą, strojem i postawą przypominał zupełnie pułkowników z trzydziestoletniej wojny. Korycki, z pochodzenia Tatar, w niczym do niego nie był podobny. Małego wzrostu i krępy, spojrzenie miał posępne i dziwnie wyglądał w cudzoziemskim ubiorze nie licującym z jego wschodnimi rysami. Dowodził pułkiem niemieckiej wybranej piechoty i słynął zarówno z męstwa, jak z mrukliwości i żelaznej dyscypliny, w której żołnierzy swych utrzymywał. – Czekamy rozkazów waszej książęcej mości – rzekł Osiński. – Dziękuję za rezolucję waszmościów, a usługi przyjmuję. Wiem, iż żołnierz słuchać musi, i jeślim po waściów posyłał, to dlatego, żem o zakazie nie wiedział. Niejedną odtąd złą i dobrą chwilę z sobą przeżyjemy, ale spodziewam się także, iż waszmościowie radzi będziecie z nowej służby. – Byleś wasza książęca mość był z nas rad i z naszych pułków. – Dobrze! – rzekł książę. – Daleko nieprzyjaciel za wami? – Podjazdy blisko, ale główna siła dopiero na rano by tu zdążyć mogła. – Dobrze. Tedy mamy czas. Każcież waszmościowie przejść waszym pułkom przez majdan, niech je zobaczę, abym poznał, jakiego to przywiedliście mi żołnierza i czy siła będzie z nim można dokazać. Pułkownicy wrócili do pułków i w kilka pacierzy weszli na ich czele do obozu. Towarzystwo spod górnych chorągwi książęcych sypnęło się jak mrowie, aby widzieć nowych towarzyszów. Szła więc naprzód dragonia królewska pod kapitanem Gizą, w ciężkich hełmach szwedzkich z wysokimi grzebieniami. Konie pod nimi podolskie, ale dobrane i dobrze wypasione, żołnierz świeży, wypoczęty, w jaskrawej i błyszczącej odzieży, wspaniale na pozór odbijał od wymizerowanych regimentów książęcych odzianych w podartą i wypłowiałą od deszczów i słońca barwę. Za nimi szedł z pułkiem Osiński, w końcu Korycki. Szmer pochwalny rozległ się między książęcym rycerstwem na widok głębokich szeregów niemieckich. Kolety na nich jednostajne, czerwone, na ramionach połyskujące muszkiety. Szli po trzydziestu w rzędzie, krokiem jednostajnym, jakby szedł jeden człowiek, silnym i grzmiącym. A wszystko chłopy rosłe, pleczyste – żołnierz stary, który w niejednym kraju i niejednym ogniu bywał, po większej części weterani z trzydziestoletniej wojny, sprawni, karni i doświadczeni. Gdy nadeszli przed księcia, Osiński krzyknął: – Halt! – i pułkzatrzymałsię jak w ziemię wkopany; oficerowie podnieśli trzciny do góry, a chorąży wzniósł chorągiew i chwiejąc nią, po trzykroć zniżył ją przed księciem.– Vorwärts! – zawołał Osiński. – Vorwärts! – powtórzyli oficerowie i pułk ruszył znów naprzód. Tak samo, a niemal jeszcze sprawniej zaprezentował swoich Korycki, na który widok uradowały się wszystkie serca żołnierskie, a Jeremi, znawca nad znawcami, aż się w boki wsparł z zadowolenia i patrzył, i uśmiechał się, bo właśnie piechoty mu brakło, a pewien był, że lepszej trudno by mu było w całym świecie znaleźć. Czuł się też na siłach wzmożony i spodziewał się wielkich dzieł wojennych dokonać. Towarzystwo zaś rozmawiało o różnych rzeczach wojskowych i rozmaitych żołnierzach, których po świecie widzieć można. – Dobra jest piechota zaporoska, szczególniej do obrony zza okopu – mówił pan Śleszyński – ale ci jej wytrzymają, bo wyćwiczeńsi. – Ba! wiele lepsi! – odparł pan Migurski. – Wszelako to ciężki lud – rzecze pan Wierszułł. – Żeby tak na mnie, podjąłbym się z moimi Tatary we dwa dni tak ich zmorzyć, iż trzeciego już bym ich jako barany mógł wyrzynać. – Co waść gadasz! Niemcy dobrzy żołnierze. A na to ozwał się pan Longinus Podbipięta swoją śpiewną litewską mową: – Jak to Bóg w miłosierdziu swoim różne nacje różnymi cnotami obdarzył. Jako słyszałem, nie masz w świecie nad naszą jazdę, a znowu ani nasza, ani węgierska piechota porównać się z niemiecką nie może. – Bo Bóg jest sprawiedliwy – rzecze na to pan Zagłoba. – Waści na przykład dał wielką fortunę, wielki miecz i ciężką rękę, a za to mały dowcip. – Już się do niego przypił jak końska pijawka – rzekł śmiejąc się pan Skrzetuski. A pan Podbipięta oczy zmrużył i rzekł ze zwykłą sobie słodyczą: – Słuchać hadko! Waści dał język, pono za długi! – Jeśli utrzymujesz, że źle zrobił dając mi taki, jaki mam, tedy pójdziesz do piekła razem ze swoją czystością, bo woli jego chcesz kontrować. – Et, kto tam waści przegada! Gadasz i gadasz. – A wieszże waćpan, czym człowiek różni się od zwierząt? – A czym? – Oto rozumem i mową. – Ot, dałże mu, dał! – rzecze pułkownik Mokrski. – Jeżeli tedy waćpan nie pojmujesz, dlaczego w Polsce najlepsza jazda, a u Niemców piechota, to ja ci to wytłumaczę. – No, dlaczego? dlaczego? – spytało kilka głosów. – Oto, gdy Pan Bóg konia stworzył, przyprowadził go przed ludzi, żeby zaś jego dzieło chwalili. A na brzegu stał Niemiec, jako to się oni wszędy wcisną. Pokazuje tedy Pan Bóg konia i pyta się Niemca : co to jest? A Niemiec na to : Pferd! – Co? – powiada Stwórca – to ty na moje dzieło „pfe” mówisz? A nie będziesz ty za to, plucho, na tym stworzeniu jeździł – a jeśli będziesz, to kiepsko. To rzekłszy, Polakowi konia darował. Oto dlaczego polska jazda najlepsza, a zaś Niemcy, jak poczęli piechotą za Panem Bogiem drałować a przepraszać, tak się na najlepszą piechotę wyrobili. – Bardzoś to waść misternie wykalkulował – rzekł pan Podbipięta. Dalszą rozmowę przerwali nowi goście, nadbiegli z doniesieniem, iż jeszcze jakieś wojsko do obozu się zbliża, które nie może być kozackie, bo nie od Konstantynowa, ale całkiem z innej strony, od rzeki Zbrucza, nadciąga. Jakoż we dwie godziny później weszły te chorągwie z takim grzmieniem trąb i bębnów, że aż książę się rozgniewał i posłał do nich rozkaz, by byli cicho, bo nieprzyjaciel w pobliżu. Pokazało się, iż był to pan strażnik koronny Samuel Łaszcz, sławny zresztą awanturnik, krzywdziciel, warchoł i zabijaka, ale żołnierz wielki. Wiódł on ośmiuset ludzi takiego jak sam pokroju, częścią szlachty, częścią Kozaków, którzy by wszyscy, na dobrą sprawę, wisieć powinni. Ale książę Jeremi nie zrażał się swawolą tego żołnierstwa, dufając, że w jego ręku zmienić się na pokorne owieczki muszą, a zaś zaciekłością i męstwem inne braki nagrodzą. Był to tedy szczęśliwy dzień. Wczoraj jeszcze książę, zagrożony odejściem wojewody kijowskiego, już był postanowił wojnę aż do chwili przybytku sił zawiesić i do spokojniejszego kraju się na czas jakiś uchylić – dziś stał znów na czele blisko dwunastotysięcznej armii, a choć Krzywonos pięć razy tyle liczył, jednak ze względu iż większość wojsk zbuntowanych składała się z czerni, obie siły za równe poczytywane być mogły. Teraz też książę już ani myślał o odpoczynku. Zamknąwszy się z Łaszczem, wojewodą kijowskim, Zaćwilichowskim, Machnickim i Osińskim, naradzał się nad dalszą wojną. Krzywonosowi nazajutrz postanowiono wydać bitwę, a gdyby nie nadszedł, tedy mieli iść ku niemu w odwiedziny. Noc zapadła już głęboka, ale od czasu ostatnich deszczów, które pod Machnówką tak bardzo dokuczały żołnierzom, pogoda ustaliła się wyborna. Na ciemnym sklepieniu niebios świeciły roje gwiazd złotych. Księżyc wytoczył się wysoko i ubielił wszystkie dachy rosołowskie. W obozie nikt spać nie myślał. Wszyscy odgadli jutrzejszą bitwę i gotowali się do niej gwarząc po staremu, śpiewając i wielkie sobie rozkosze obiecując. Oficerowie i znaczniejsze towarzystwo, wszyscy w wybornych humorach, zebrali się naokół wielkiego ogniska i zabawiali się szklankami. – Mówże zaś waćpan dalej! – wołali na Zagłobę. – Gdyście tedy przez Dniepr przeszli, cóżeście czynili i jakim sposobem dostaliście się do Baru? Pan Zagłoba wychylił kwartę miodu i rzekł: :– ...Sed jam nox humida coelo praecipitat, :Suadentque sidera cadentia somnos, :Sed si tantus amor casus cognoscere nostros, :Incipiam... – Moi mości panowie! gdybym zaczął wszystko szczegółowie opowiadać, tedy i dziesięciu nocy by nie starczyło, a pewnie i miodu, bo stare gardło jak stary wóz smarować trzeba. Dość, gdy waćpaństwu powiem, iżem do Korsunia, do obozu samego Chmielnickiego z kniaziówną poszedł i z tego piekła bezpieczniem ją wyprowadził. – Jezus Maria! toś chyba waćpan czarował! – zakrzyknął pan Wołodyjowski. – Co prawda, to czarowałem – odpowiedział pan Zagłoba – bom się też tego piekielnego kunsztu jeszcze za młodych Iat od jednej czarownicy w Azji wyuczył, która zakochawszy się we mnie, wszystkie arcana czarnoksięskiej sztuki mi dywulgowała. Ale wiele czarować nie mogłem, bo sztuka na sztukę. Pełno tam wróżków i czarownic koło Chmielnickiegcr, ci tyle mu diabłów do usług posprowadzali, iż on nimi jak chłopami robi. Spać idzie, to mu diabeł musi buty ściągać; szaty mu się zakurzą, to je diabli ogonami trzepią, a on jeszcze, gdy pijany, tego lub owego w pysk, że to – powiada – źle służysz! Pobożny pan Longinus przeżegnał się i rzekł: – Z nimi moce piekielne, z nami niebieskie. – Byliby też mnie czarni zdradzili przed Chmielnickim, ktom jest i kogo prowadzę, alem ich pewnym sposobem zaklął, że milczeli. Bałem się też, żeby Chmielnicki mnie nie poznał, bom się z nim w Czehrynie rok temu ze dwa razy u Dopuła zetknął; było też i kilku innych znajomych pułkowników, ale cóż? Brzuch mnie spadł, broda wyrosła do pasa, włosy ďo ramion, przebranie resztę zmieniło, więc nikt nie poznał. – Toś waćpan widział samego Chmielnickiego i mówiłeś z nim? – Czym widział Chmielnickiego? Tak, jako waszmościów widzę. Przecie on mnie jako szpiega na Podole wysłał, żebym jego manifesty chłopstwu po drodze rozdawał. Piernacz mnie dał dla bezpieczeństwa od Ordy, tak że już spod Korsunia jechałem wszędy bezpiecznie. Jak mnie chłopi albo Niżowi spotkali, tak ja im piernacz pod nos i mówię: „Powąchajcie to, ditki, i idźcie do diabła!” Kazałem też sobie dawać wszędzie jeść i pić suto, a oni dawali i podwody także, czemum był rad i już ciągle na moją niebogę kniaziównę patrzyłem, aby po takich wielkich fatygach i strachu wypoczęła. Mówię tedy waćpaństwu, że nimem dojechał do Baru, to już się tak odżywiła, że mało sobie ludziska tam w Barze oczu za nią nie powypatrywali. Jest tam wiele gładkich panien, gdyż się szlachta z dalekich okolic pozjeżdżała, ale tak im właśnie do niej, jako sowom do kraski. Miłują ją też ludzie, a i waszmościowie byście ją miłowali, gdybyście znać mogli. – Pewnie, że nie byłoby inaczej! – rzekł mały pan Wołodyjowski. – Ale czemużeś waszmość aż do Baru wędrował? – pytał pan Migurski. – Bom sobie powiedział, że nie stanę, póki do bezpiecznego miejsca nie przybędę, więc też i małym zameczkom nie ufałem myśląc, że przecie bunt może do nich dojść. A do Baru choćby i doszedł, to by sobie zęby na nim połamał. Tam pan Andrzej Potocki potężnie mury obsadził i tyle dba o Chmiela, ile já o próżną szklankę. Co waszmościowie myślicie, żem źle uczynił, tak daleko od ognia odjeżdżając? A toż mnie pewnie ów Bohun gonił, a gdyby był dogonił, tedy, mówię waszmościom, marcepan by ze mnie dla psów zrobił. Wy jego nie znacie, ale ja go znam. Niech go tam diabli porwą ! Póty nie będę miał spokoju, póki jego nie powieszą. Dajże mu Boże tak szczęśliwy koniec – amen! Pewnie też nikogo sobie tak nie zakarbował, jako mnie. Brr! Gdy o tym pomyślę, aż mnie się zimno robi. Dlatego to i napitków chętniej teraz zażywam, chociaż z natury pić nie lubię. – Co waćpan mówisz! – odezwał się pan Podbipięta – toż pijesz, brateńku, jak żuraw studzienny. – Nie zaglądaj waćpan do studni, bo mądrego na dnie nie obaczysz. Ale mniejsza z tym. Jadąc tedy z piernaczem i manifestami Chmielnickiego, wielkich przeszkód nie doznałem. Przybywszy do Winnicy znalazłem tam chorągiew obecnego tu w obozie pana Aksaka, alem się przecie dziadowskiej skóry jeszcze nie pozbywał, bom się chłopstwa bał. Jenom się manifestów zbył. Jest tam rymarz, któren się zowie Suhak i dla Zaporożców szpiegował a wiadomości Chmielnickiemu posyłał. Przez tego manifesty odesłałem wypisawszy na nich takie sentencje, że chyba go Chmiel każe ze skóry obedrzeć, gdy je przeczyta. Ale tymczasem pod samym Barem taka mnie przygoda spotkała, żem mało przy brzegu nie utonął. – Jakże to było? jakże? – Spotkałem pijanych żołnierzów swawolników, którzy usłyszeli, jakem do kniaziówny mówił: „waćpanna”, bom się też nie bardzo już i strzegł, jako to blisko swoich. Tak tedy: co to za dziad i co to za szczególne chłopię, do którego się mówi: „waćpanna”? Kiedy spojrzą na kniaziównę: aż tu uroda jak malowanie! Dalejże do nas! Ja w kąt moją niebogę, zastawiłem ją sobą i do szabli... – To dziw – przerwał Wołodyjowski – żeś waćpan za dziada przebranym będąc miał szablę przy boku! – Hę – rzekł Zagłoba – że miałem szablę? A kto waćpanu powiedział, że miałem szablę? Nie miałem, jenom żołnierską pochwycił, co leżała na stole. Bo to było w karczmie w Szypińcach. Położyłem w mgnieniu oka dwóch napastników. Ci do bandoletów! Krzyczę: „Stójcie, sobaki, bom szlachcic!” Aż tu wołają „Alt, alt! jedzie podjazd!” Pokazało się, że to nie był podjazd, jeno pani Sławoszewska z eskortą, którą syn w pięćdziesiąt koni odprowadzał, młode chłopię. Dopieroż tamtych pohamowali. A ja do pani z oracją. Takem ją rozczulił, że zaraz jej upusty w oczach się otworzyły. Wzięła kniaziównę do karety i ruszyliśmy do Baru. Ale myślicie, waćpaństwo, że na tym koniec? Gdzie tam!... Nagle pan Śleszyński przerwał opowiadanie: – Patrzcie no, waszmościowie – rzekł – czy to tam świt, czy co? – O! nie może być! – odparł pan Skrzetuski. – Za wczesna pora. – To w stronie Konstantynowa! – Tak jest. Ano widzicie: coraz jaśniej. – Jako żywo, to łuna! Na te słowa twarze spoważniały, wszyscy zapomnieli o opowiadaniu, zerwali się na równe nogi. – Łuna! łuna! – powtórzyło kilka głosów. – To Krzywonos nadszedł spod Połonnego. – Krzywonos z całą potęgą. – Przednie straże musiały podpalić miasto lub wsie pobliskie. A wtem zabrzmiały ciche trąbki alarmowe; jednocześnie stary Zaćwilichowski pojawił się nagle między rycerstwem. – Mości panowie! – rzekł – przyszły podjazdy z wieściami. Nieprzyjaciel w oczach! zaraz ruszamy! Do chorągwi! do chorągwi!... Oficerowie ruszyli co prędzej do swoich pułków. Czeladź potłumiła ogniska i po chwili ciemność zapanowała w obozie. Tylko w dali, od strony Konstantynowa, niebo czerwieniło się coraz szerzej, coraz silniej, przy którym blasku bladły i gasły stopniowo gwiazdy. I znów zabrzmiały ciche trąbki. Grano wsiadanego przez munsztuk. Niewyraźne masy ludzi i koni poczęły się poruszać. Śród ciszy słychać było tętent koni, miarowe kroki piechurów, a wreszcie głuchy turkot armat Wurcla; czasem zabrzękły muszkiety lub rozległy się głosy komendy. Było coś groźnego i złowrogiego w tym nocnym pochodzie przysłoniętym pomroką, w tych głosach, szmerach, brzękaniu żelastwa, połysku zbroic i mieczów. Chorągwie spuszczały się ku konstantynowskiej drodze i płynęły nią w stronę pożaru, podobne do jakiegoś olbrzymiego smoka czy węża pełznącego wśród ciemności. Ale pyszna lipcowa noc miała się już ku schyłkowi. W Rosołowcach poczęły kury piać podając sobie głosy przez całe miasto. Mila drogi dzieliła Rosołowce od Konstantynowa, więc zanim wojska w wolnym pochodzie przeszły połowę drogi, spoza łuny pożarnej wychyliła się i jutrzenka blada, jakby przerażona, i nasycała coraz bardziej światłem powietrze wydobywając z cienia lasy, zagaje, białą wstęgę gościńca i idące po nim wojska. Teraz wyraźnie można już było odróżnić ludzi, konie i zbite szeregi piechurów. Podniósł się ranny, chłodny wietrzyk i łopotał chorągwiami nad głowami rycerzy. Szli naprzód Tatarzy Wierszułła, za nimi Kozacy Poniatowskiego, potem dragonia, armaty Wurcla, a piechoty i husarie na ostatku. Pan Zagłoba jechał przy Skrzetuskim, ale wiercił się jakoś na kulbace i widać było, że wobec bliskiej bitwy niepokój go ogarnia. – Mości panie – rzekł do Skrzetuskiego szepcąc cicho, jakby się bał, by go kto nie podsłuchał. – A co waszmość powiesz? – Czy to husarze pierwsi uderzą? – Mówiłeś waćpan, żeś stary żołnierz, a nie wiesz, że husarzy konserwuje się do rozstrzygnięcia bitwy w chwili, gdy nieprzyjaciel najbardziej siły wytęży. – Wiem ci ja to, wiem, alem się chciał upewnić. Nastała chwila milczenia. Po czym pan Zagłoba zniżył głos jeszcze bardziej i pytał dalej: – Czy to Krzywonos z całą potęgą? – Tak jest. – A ile prowadzi? – Razem z czernią sześćdziesiąt tysięcy ludzi. – O, do diabła! – rzekł pan Zagłoba. Skrzetuski uśmiechnął się pod wąsem. – Nie myśl waćpan, że ja się boję – szeptał dalej Zagłoba – ale mam krótki oddech i nie lubię tłoku, bo gorąco, a jak gorąco, to już nic po mnie. Bodaj to w pojedynkę sobie radzić! Człek przynajmniej fortelów może zażyć, a tu nic i po fortelach. Nie głowa, jeno ręce wygrywają. Tu ja głupi przy panu Podbipięcie. Mam na brzuchu te dwieście czerwonych złotych, co mi je książę darował, ale wierzaj mi waszmość, że brzuch wolałbym mieć gdzie indziej. Tfu! tfu! nie lubię ja tych wielkich bitew! Niech je zaraza tłucze! – Nic waści nie będzie. Nabierz ducha. – Ducha? Tego ja się tylko przecie boję, że męstwo roztropność we mnie zwycięży! Nadtom zapalczywy... A miałem zły omen: gdyśmy siedzieli przy ognisku, dwie gwiazdy spadło. Kto je wie?... może która moja! – Za dobre uczynki Bóg waszmości nagrodzi i w zdrowiu zachowa. – Byle mi za wcześnie nagrody nie obmyślił! – Czemużeś nie został przy taborach? – Myślałem, że przy wojsku bezpieczniej. – Bo i tak jest. Obaczysz waćpan, że to nic wielkiego. My już zwyczajni, a consuetudo altera natura. Ot, już Słucz i Wiszowaty Staw. Istotnie wody Wiszowatego Stawu, oddzielone od Słuczy długą groblą, zabłysły w oddaleniu. Wojska zatrzymały się naraz na całej linii. – Czy to już? – spytał pan Zagłoba. – Książę szyk będzie sprawiał – odparł pan Skrzetuski. – Nie lubię tłoku!... powtarzam waści... nie lubię tłoku. – Husaria na prawe skrzydło! – rozległ się głos służbowego, który od księcia przypadł do pana Jana. Rozwidniło się zupełnie. Łuna zbladła w blaskach wschodzącego słońca, złociste promienie odbiły się w ostrzach husarskich kopii i zdało się, że nad rycerzami płoną tysiące świec. Po sprawieniu szyków wojsko nie ukrywając się już dłużej zaśpiewało w jeden głos: „Witajcie, podwoje zbawienia!” Potężna pieśń rozbiegła się po rosach, uderzyła się o bór sosnowy i odbita echem, wzleciała ku niebu. Nareszcie brzeg po drugiej stronie grobli zaczernił się, jak okiem sięgnąć, chmarami kozactwa; pułki płynęły za pułkami, konni Zaporożcy zbrojni w długie spisy, pieszy lud z samopałami i fale chłopstwa zbrojnego w kosy, cepy i widły. Za nimi widać było jak we mgle olbrzymi tabor niby miasto ruchome. Skrzypienie tysięcy wozów i rżenie koni dochodziło aż do uszu książęcych żołnierzy. Kozactwo jednak szło bez zwykłych wrzasków, bez wycia i zatrzymało się po drugiej stronie grobli. Dwie przeciwne potęgi patrzyły czas jakiś na się w milczeniu. Pan Zagłoba trzymając się ciągle przy Skrzetuskim spoglądał na owo morze ludzkie i mruczał: – Jezu Chryste, po cóżeś stworzył tyle tego tałałajstwa! To chyba sam Chmielnicki z czernią i wszystkimi wszami! Nie rozpustaże to, powiedz mi waszmość? Czapkami nas pokryją. A tak dobrze przedtem bywało w Ukrainie! Walą się i walą! bogdaj was diabli w piekle walili. I wszystko to na naszą skórę. Bogdaj ich nosacizna zżarła!.. – Nie klnij waść. Dziś niedziela. – A prawda. dziś niedziela, lepiej by o Bogu pomyśleć... Pater noster qui es in coelis... Żadnego respektu od tych łajdaków spodziewać się nie można... Sanctificetur nomen Tuum... co to się będzie działo na tej grobli !... Adveniat regnum Tuum... Już we mnie dech zaparło... Fiat voluntas Tua... Bodajeście wyzdychali, hamany mężobójcze!... Patrz no waśćl Co to? Oddział złożony z kilkuset ludzi oderwał się od czarnej masy i sunął bezładnie ku grobli. – To harcownik – rzecze pan Skrzetuski. – Zaraz nasi ku nim wyjadą. – Czy to już koniecznie bitwa się zacznie? – Jak Bóg na niebie. – Niech to diabli porwą! – (Tu zły humor pana Zagłoby nie miał już miary.) – A waść to patrzysz jakby na teatrum w mięsopust! –wykrzyknął z niechęcią do Skrzetuskiego – jakby nie o waści skórę chodziło! – My już zwyczajni, mówiłem. – I pewnie na harce ruszysz? – Nie bardzo to przystoi rycerzom spod górnych znaków na pojedynkę z takim nieprzyjacielem się bić; nie czyni tego, kto powagę kocha. Ale w tych czasach nikt nie ma względu na godność. – Idą już i nasi, idą! – wykrzyknął pan Zagłoba widząc kraśną linię dragonów Wołodyjowskiego posuwającą się truchtem ku grobli. Za nimi ruszyło po kilkanaście ochotnika spod każdej chorągwi. Poszli między innymi: rudy Wierszułł, Kuszel, Poniatowski, dwóch Karwiczów; a spod husarskiego znaku pan Longinus Podbipięta. Odległość między dwoma oddziałami zaczęła się zmniejszać gwałtownie. – Pięknych rzeczy będziesz waść świadkiem – rzekł Skrzetuski do pana Zagłoby. – Uważ szczególnie Wołodyjowskiego i Podbipiętę. Wielcy to rycerze. Dojrzysz ich waść? – Dojrzę. – To patrz; sam się rozłakomisz. Ogniem i mieczem 30